Trust Me
by Rosey Malone
Summary: A missing scene from, "The Fix"


The pain was excruciating. When the hell would it stop?! How much more would he have to suffer?

"Hutch?" He heard his partner whisper ever so softly, "How ya doing, buddy?"

"Please Starsk?" Hutch begged grabbing Starsky's hand, "Gimme something. I need it!"

"Shhh," Starsky crooned rubbing Hutch's aching stomach, "Take it easy, partner. It's gonna be ok. I'm right here."

Hutch sighed. That's all the brunet kept saying. He loved Starsky like a brother, but he wanted a syringe. Not an over caring partner, who kept hugging him.

"Starsky," Hutch groaned, "Please help me? I need something?" He seemed to be saying that a lot lately. But, it was true. He was going crazy without it.

"Babe," Starsky covered Hutch up with the blankets, "You go to sleep now. I'll be right here with you, kay?"

Before Starsky had finished the words, Hutch was asleep.

Starsky sat down in the chair, and laid his head on the pillow. Exhaustion pulled at him, but he refused to sleep.

"_Stay with him. Don't you take your eyes off him." _His mind said.

Starsky sighed. He wanted this to end just as much as Hutch did. Guilt at himself burned the inside of his stomach. Anger at Forest and his turkeys burned the inside of his heart. What in God's name had Hutch done to deserve this? He had fallen in love with a woman, who happened to have a dangerous past with men. In trying to protect her, he was beaten, starved, and overdosed on heroine. It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair to either of them. Ginny had just used Hutch as a bodyguard, and now when his world falls apart, she's nowhere to be found.

Starsky had been sick with worry, for three days. He had known something was wrong, when he had found his partner's gun at his house. Hutch was a man of habit, and Starsky knew that habit better then anyone else in the world. They had a certain chemistry about them. They knew when the other man was in trouble, without words. Starsky could feel deep in his heart, that Hutch needed him. They could just look at each other, and their eyes said everything. Most people didn't believe in such things, but Starsky did. He had experienced it everyday being Hutch's partner. Only Hutch knew him. He only knew Hutch. Me and Thee Always! It wasn't a saying, it was who they were.

"Starsk?" Hutch's strained voice broke Starsky's thoughts.

"Yeah buddy?" Starsky was at his side in a minute.

"You should get some sleep." Hutch whispered.

"I think ya got things backwards here, blondie," Starsky smirked, "_You're the_ one who should sleep."

"I'm ok I….." Starsky knew what was to come, so he grabbed the towel he had over his shoulder, and held by Hutch's mouth.

Luckily, all that came up were dry heaves. Hutch however, was left shaking and gasping for breath. Starsky came behind him and rubbed his back and shoulders.

"It's ok," He encourage, "Good boy, just get it out. I've gotche ya."

"Starsky," Hutch sighed, "I can't…can't keep this up."

"Yes, you can." Starsky replied firmly, "I know you can do this, Hutch. You're the strongest person I know. You _can_ beat this!"

"Oh God, it hurts," Hutch sobbed leaning on Starsky, "Please, just make it stop."

"Shhh," Starsky held him in a tight embrace, "It's ok, partner. Starsky's here now. I'm right here, babe."

"Why won't you help me?" Hutch asked, "Starsk, I thought we were brothers?"

Starsky closed his eyes against the tears.

"Blintz, you know I love you. I can't…I won't let you sell yourself out!" He titled Hutch face towards him.

Their eyes met, and Starsky wanted to die at the pain in the sky blue eyes.

"Me and Thee, partner. It's all we need. We can do this together."

Hutch was silent at this. He knew what his partner said was right.

"Got anymore coffee?" The blonde asked with a smile.

Starsky found himself smiling too, "Now that's the Hutch I know."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Starsky, how much longer do you think?" Huggy Bear asked the brunet, "It's been almost 24 hours."

"I'm not sure." Starsky sighed, "It'll be another couple hours. He's too weak right now."

"You should get some sleep," Huggy shook his head, "You've been up half of the night."

"I'm fine," Starsky said, "I gotta stay with him."

"Ok," Huggy sighed, "Call if you need something."

"Right, thanks Huggy."

A few minutes of silences went by. Starsky was almost asleep, when he was awakened by Hutch moaning in his sleep.

"Hey buddy," The brunet came by and shook Hutch awake, "Blintz, wake up. Your having a nightmare."

Hutch looked at Starsky, but he was silent. Starsky noticed the fear in his eyes.

"It's ok, babe," He held him in his arms again, "No need to be scared."

"Don't…l-let him hurt me, Starsk?" Hutch sobbed.

"Shhh," Starsky crooned, "No I won't. I'll protect you, pal. I promise."

"Need some medicine," Hutch held his stomach, "Hurts…Starsky."

"I know. You'll be ok. I've gotche ya."

Before Starsky could say anything else, Hutch gently pushed him away, and went to the bathroom.

Starsky understood Hutch was in a lot of pain, and he just wanted some relief, but he wasn't about to give up on his partner. Soon, Starsky knew why Hutch had gone to the bathroom. He heard the sound of his partner gagging and choking on the damned drug.

Feeling worry grow worse, Starsky knocked lightly on the door,

"How we doing in there?"

"Leave me alone." Hutch answered dryly.

"You ok, babe?" Starsky couldn't help but ask.

"No." Hutch sighed.

"Ya need me in there?"

A moment of silence went by, before Hutch answered,

"Yes."

Starsky came in the bathroom, and saw his best friend sitting in the corner shaking.

"Ok partner. It's alright," He held his brother, "Just hang in there, buddy. I know you can do this."

"How the hell do you know that?" Hutch suddenly shouted, "How can you even trust me after what you've seen me do?"

"Buddy, you didn't _do _anything," Starsky said firmly, "This isn't your fault."

Hutch hung his head. Starsky gently rubbed the blonde's shoulder.

"Sorry," Hutch whispered, "Don't mean to be such an ass to you. You….Your the best friend I've got."

Starsky closed his eyes, battling tears.

"Forget it," He said, "Let's get you back to bed."

After having Hutch settled back and resting, Starsky sat next him.

"Starsky?" Hutch suddenly spoke.

"Yeah, buddy?"

"I…I think I know what the word rape means now." Hutch looked down at the blankets.

Starsky took him in his arms. He let his friend cry on his shoulder.

"It's gonna be ok, Hutch," He rubbed his buddy's back, "Couple more hours, you'll be terrific. You're the strongest person I know, blintz. I love and trust you always. I love you more then anybody. Don't let Forest and his turkeys win."

Hutch broke free form the embrace. He nodded,

"We're gonna be ok." He said.

Starsky ruffled his hair, "Sure we are."

Hutch laid back down, and said before he fell asleep,

"Thanks, brother."

Starsky nodded, "I love you, brother."

The End


End file.
